


【六通】Save your love for me tonight

by chromiumalloy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 拟人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 又名《单身六会梦见警官通吗》拟人，one night stand，警匪paro，ptsd杀手六/警官通警告：私设如山，毫无逻辑，时间线捏造，OOC标题来自Algiers - The Afghan Whigs
Relationships: Sixshot/Ultra Magnus, 六面兽/通天晓
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Save your love for me tonight（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《单身六会梦见警官通吗》  
拟人，one night stand，警匪paro，ptsd杀手六/警官通  
警告：私设如山，毫无逻辑，时间线捏造，OOC  
标题来自Algiers - The Afghan Whigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拟人，警匪paro，ptsd杀手六/警官通  
警告：私设如山，毫无逻辑，时间线捏造，OOC  


dream your sins away  
***  
这是六面兽第二次来到铁堡。  
第一次的经历称不上愉快。那时还是内战期间，威震天刚把他这个危险的战争机器收入囊中不久。铁堡和其他所有的塞伯坦城市一样支离破碎。他有时和龙头部队在一起，有时孤身一人，六面兽就是杀戮本身。  
直到忙碌的威震天亲自从璇玑湖的战线撤离，来到铁堡把他从战争的漩涡里捞出，彼时他血红双眼，浑身湿透，浸满不知是谁的血液，完全失去了理智。威震天直接把他扔进了震荡波的实验室。  
那之后不久，战争在表面上停息了。

这次他带着威震天的名单。是一次秘密的暗杀行动，即使是虚假的和平时期也总需要有人做这些事。但这次卡隆的军阀似乎特别谨慎。直到六面兽在这家酒吧落座，目标的全息图才传到他的通讯里。  
通天晓。他知道这个人。铁堡警局的副局，擎天柱的副手，赫赫有名的泰瑞斯特协议指定执行官。六面兽翻看着他的照片和资料。通天晓比他年长几岁，照片上他抿着嘴唇，目光沉沉，一副冰冷严肃的模样。档案上记的尽是些通天晓和霸天虎的过节。

线人是酒吧的酒保，一个有些阴郁的苍白男人。他远远地看见六面兽踏进酒吧的大门，目光飘忽不定，紧张地咽了好几口唾沫。六面兽不会放过这些细节。  
他坐在角落的阴影里，慢慢喝着一杯电气白兰。超级战士的新陈代谢与常人不同，高纯度的酒精划下咽喉，很快就被代谢完毕。  
通天晓一小时后出现了。孤身一人。他穿着白色衬衫和烟灰色西裤，合身的剪裁勾勒出他的身形。那双腿修长笔直，隐隐显现的肌肉轮廓充满力量，如果忽视那张冷冰冰的脸，通天晓倒不失为一个不错的猎艳对象。  
他点了杯酒，长腿交叠坐在吧台前，离其他人最远的位置。很难想象像通天晓一样的工作狂会有这样的一面。虽然，他看起来和工作时没什么不同。  
六面兽在暗处静静地注视着猎物。通天晓婉拒了几个想要搭讪的人，有男有女。从他们的表情看来，也许他们认为通天晓的拒绝颇有些冷硬。  
不，他只是不知道怎么拒绝罢了。  
这个想法冒出来的时候六面兽吓了一跳。这时通天晓却恰好转过来，望向这边，六面兽下意识低下头，半张脸都掩在阴影里。

音乐换了，舞池的灯光暗下来，三种颜色的电子灯忽明忽暗，光斑闪烁着落在角落里银发男人的脸上。人群从吧台附近涌向这里。只剩几个喜欢安静的客人，包括通天晓。  
六面兽皱着眉头，喝光了杯子里的酒，起身走到吧台前。  
通天晓握着一小杯浅褐色的朗姆酒，骨节分明的手指曲起，轻轻碰触着桌面。他浅蓝色的眼睛淡淡瞥了他一眼，又转过脸，好像完全没有在意。六面兽拿起新的一杯酒。谁也没有开口。  
这次的任务好无趣。如同这个沉闷的男人一样。通天晓微微垂着头，不知道在想什么。他的脸上染上了一点点红，以六面兽的视力并非难以察觉。  
六面兽莫名有些心烦。以往他喜欢在完成任务的过程中给自己找点乐子。现在，他只想在脏了手之前多喝几杯。但不说别的，通天晓“选”的这家酒吧里的酒还算不错。

六面兽稍微有些醉了。他隐约听见不远处的通天晓接了个电话——低沉的嗓音还挺好听——就起身打算离开。他低头看了看表，于是没有看清他脸上的表情。其实今晚他还错过了不少东西。六面兽很久没有如此分心过了。和陌生人通天晓相隔一臂距离各自喝酒的感觉让他回想起一些遥远而熟悉的东西，像蛛丝一样细微而粘稠。  
但这样无用的分心让他恼火。  
六面兽抓起一边的外套追了出去。

接下来发生的一切让身经百战的六阶杀手六面兽猝不及防。他隐蔽地跟踪通天晓转进一条黑暗的小巷，像所有狗屁不通的侦探故事里写的一样，这样的巷子必定是主角倒大霉的地方。寂静中枪响的一刻，血管里残留的酒精瞬间蒸发殆尽。  
通天晓甚至来不及掏出他藏在某处的配枪就在不远处倒了下去。不管现在这算是谁的刺杀任务，它都被完成了。然而暗处的那位杀手并没有停下。  
“该死。“  
堪堪躲过几枚子弹，六面兽在狭窄的暗巷里无路可逃。他回想起离开酒吧的那一刻，酒保换成了一个瘦高的年轻人。  
似曾相识的狠戾枪法。他讨厌这种消音后的低沉枪声，像他第一次来到铁堡时战争带来的隆隆的喧嚣。是不详的声音。  
他恨透铁堡了。铁堡从没给他带来过好运。  
铁堡从没给霸天虎带来好运。  
当熟悉又更为剧烈的疼痛击中他的时候，六面兽踉跄着向面前那具仍旧温暖的尸体倒去。

***  
六面兽睁开眼。他摸了摸自己的躯体，柔软的织物下熟悉的块块肌肉，温热的，毫无痛楚，完好如新。他望着熟悉的白色天花板和形状规则的吊顶，单身公寓的标配。他甚至回到了卡隆。  
一定有什么不对劲。  
很快，他就发现，他不是回到了卡隆，而是他尚未离开——此时正是是他“死去”的当天上午。  
不久，威震天给他的私人通讯里发来了同样的一组坐标，命他前往铁堡执行一项“隐蔽行动”。  
六面兽沉默着坐在飞行器上。透过结了一层白色雾气的厚重玻璃看着铁堡这座熟悉的银色城市在他眼前放大。那么，这是他第二次还是第三次踏上铁堡平整的土地？  
六面兽不止是个杀手，他思维敏捷，处变不惊。在不久前的梦里自己的死亡必然暗示了什么，因为这场梦境是如此真实。子弹埋进血肉，发出细小而沉闷的声响，像石子落进粘稠的血浆里。肌肉神经和骨头被绞碎的灼辣触感仍萦绕在他的大脑皮层。  
六面兽差点忍不住伸手捂住腹部。  
也许它就是真的。

他开始思考背叛威震天的计划，自己直接从铁堡消失，抓住那个线人，或者干脆回到卡隆找到声波，用一些必要的手段查出暗中进行的一切，再去向那位多疑而狡猾的军阀复仇。  
但他的眼前莫名浮现出一张正直冷然的面孔。  
也许他的叛变不会改变通天晓的死亡结局。  
但他也没必要救他不是么？

两小时后，六面兽再次走进了那间酒吧。和上一次不同，这次他直接在通天晓身边坐下，目光灼灼。通天晓有些诧异地看向他。警官浑身散发着生人勿近的气场，这个男人仿佛一匹狼，突如其来地闯进他无形的领地。  
他们间的距离近得让他有些不适。  
“通天晓长官。”看着通天晓微微挑起的眉头，六面兽心情颇好，甚至带着点戏谑叫出了长官这个称谓。  
“请问你是……？”  
“你没见过面的同僚罢了。”六面兽勾起嘴角。  
“好巧，在这里遇见。我请你一杯。“六面兽又说。  
如果是往常，通天晓会毫不犹豫地拒绝这样意味不明的好意。但此刻，他只迟疑了几秒，便微微点了点头：“谢谢。”  
他们聊起天，有关警局的，最近的几起棘手案子。好在六面兽事先了解了有关这个男人工作的一切，他装模作样地抱怨了几句霸天虎犯罪分子的斑斑劣迹。  
“现在是和平时期，你最好能放下偏见。“通天晓一脸认真的回答让六面兽愣了愣。  
他们又聊了些有的没的，通天晓根本不擅长聊天，他的回话有些干巴巴的。但六面兽可以感到他在努力而礼貌地回应。  
这个男人让他觉得有趣起来了。  
六面兽不知道又喝了几杯酒，他的脸又有些热了。他替自己迟钝了一点点的大脑总结：通天晓就是一次又一次让他分心的原因。在他这么想着的时候，他正盯着比自己矮一些的男人长而密的睫毛看个没完。  
他放下杯子，瞥了眼手表。到了酒吧夜班轮岗的时间了。他对通天晓说：“等我两分钟。”  
然后他走向酒吧的后门，在那里轻易地解决了那个算不上麻烦的麻烦。  
他慢悠悠地走回座位，通天晓正在接电话。  
“……好，我马上回来。”他放下手机。六面兽眼尖地留意到通天晓的手机桌面是一张合影。他和他的兄弟，那位大名鼎鼎的擎天柱长官，他们靠在一起看着镜头。即使是和最亲密的人待在一起，他的表情也没有多少变化。  
他走过去握住他的手。通天晓的表情细微地变了，他敏锐地发现了他手心沾染的一丝血迹。  
“电话只是个幌子。跟我来。”他不由分说地拽着他往外走，通天晓似乎想说点什么，却最终没有出声。  
其实六面兽也不知道该去哪，他只是拉着通天晓在黑夜的城市里乱钻。他的手心火热，在夜晚的冷风中隐隐发烫。  
确定了再没有人跟踪他们之后，六面兽停了下来。  
“长官，我们安全了。实际上，我今晚没处可去……”他说，带着点痞笑。好像刚刚的奔途只是情人间的游戏。  
“我家就在附近……你最好和我好好解释一下这个。”


	2. Save your love for me tonight（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一夜情的一辆小破车，有很多本人的恶趣味，OOC预警

通天晓的住所和他本人一样整洁到一丝不苟。  
但是六面兽没有时间欣赏，他血管里流淌的酒精此刻快要把他的理智蒸干。以往，六面兽绝不会允许自己被这些无用的情绪影响，但此时此刻，他真的不受控制了。不只是酒精，还有别的什么，一些热烈而柔和的东西，像柔韧的触手捆绑住他的思维，他的脑子叫嚣着：去做吧。  
六面兽把警官抵在门后，咬上那双单薄的嘴唇，它们柔软得不可思议。残存的烈酒气息融化在温热的唇舌间。  
“你……”  
“怎么？”六面兽咬了口他的下唇，又舔了舔，动作缓慢又色情。一只手不安分地顺着结实的腰线抚摸。  
“停下。你难道不打算解释一下？”他抓住了那只手，用了点力气。  
“说实话，我不知道怎么和你解释。”六面兽一脸的理直气壮，难道要告诉他“我梦见你了”吗。  
“但你看，我们不是还活着吗？”英俊的杀手笑起来，露出两粒尖牙，“反倒是你，和陌生男人见面的第一晚就带他回家？长官。我敢肯定你摸到我的‘枪’了，你胆子可真不小。”  
六面兽灼热的气息喷洒在通天晓颊边，烫得他禁不住微微颤了颤。  
“你就当我喝多了吧。”最终，通天晓低声说。

“你们警官平时都绷这么紧吗？”说着，男人的大手在他紧绷的臀部意有所指地停留。手感真的很好。六面兽想着，又捏了捏。  
“你……啊……去、去卧室。”他勉强中止了银发男人打算把手伸进他裤子里的意图。

两人的上衣早就在混乱中不知被谁脱了下来，年长男人胸前浅色的两点被啃咬得发红肿胀。处于上位的男人的红色双眼像猎食者散发出专注而残忍的视线。  
他们一起摔在柔软而宽敞的大床上。感谢这位正直的执行官还有那么一点闲情逸致来享受生活。  
通天晓最后的遮蔽被粗暴地扒了下来，面对眼前的景色，六面兽不怀好意地笑了几声。  
“你！……你笑什么！”通天晓的脸终于红透了，他看起来万般不适，像一只想要快点逃走躲起来的毛绒小动物。但恶劣的野兽压制着他想要并拢的双腿，一只手带着点力抚上那光溜溜的腿根。  
“没想到……你真是可爱。”他坏笑着俯下身，在年长者的惊诧目光里张嘴含住他胯间半勃的性器。那富有生气的器官很快就充血挺立，顶端吐出湿滑的清液，和男人的唾液混在一起淌下去，隐没在股缝里。  
六面兽深深地含进去，直到他的鼻尖碰到没有一根毛发的柔软的会阴。他忍不住想象通天晓洗完澡，在浴室清理自己的样子。这个男人会不会在做这种事的时候也一本正经？六面兽想象着通天晓拿着刮刀，分开自己的两条长腿，腿间隐秘的部位沾满泡沫……该死的。他忍不住呻吟了一声，胯下又紧了几分。  
“呃……啊……”通天晓的手举起又落下，最后握成拳压在身侧。六面兽的口活算不上熟练，但他吞得很深，湿热的口腔和紧窄的咽喉毫无规律而急切地收缩挤压，即使是在做这种事的时候也像要掌控一切一般。  
通天晓在一次过分刺激的深喉中，抑制不住地颤抖，没来得及叫出声就两眼发黑，射了出来。  
当他的视线再次聚焦，面前的男人正跪坐着，微微低着头看他，从嘴角抹下白色的浊液。那深邃而危险的目光让他下意识想要逃跑。六面兽一只手飞快地勾住他的腿弯，一只手探向他的身后。  
“凑合用用，这是你自己的东西，警官先生可别嫌弃。”六面兽又恢复了玩世不恭的笑脸，他把满手的粘稠精液抹上瑟缩着的穴口，然后从裤兜里掏出一个塑封的薄膜。  
他飞快地脱下裤子扔在一边，尺寸惊人的性器弹出来，炫耀般直直挺着。六面兽慢条斯理地套上大号的避孕套，通天晓瞪着他，让他觉得有些好笑。  
“自从第一次看见你我就想这么做了。”他撸了把套子，沾了润滑液的两根手指直直地插进了警官从未被使用过的后穴。  
通天晓没有听出他话里的另一层意思。他不适地动了动，却没有出声。异物感和痛感击打着他的脊柱，但这一切并非难以忍受。  
六面兽凑过去吻他，湿润的亲吻里还带着点他自己体液的味道。  
很快他就把警官摸得湿透了，通天晓浅蓝色的双眼里泛起了水色，像两颗宝石，很好看，让人想要拥有。他咬了口六面兽伸进他嘴里吸吮的舌头。这是无声的催促，六面兽没有留情，扶着硬到发痛的性器完完全全地插进去，直到胯间的粗硬毛发贴上他挺翘的臀肉。  
警官看起来明显不太好受，粗重地喘着气。六面兽便停下了，只轻轻摆着腰，卷曲的硬毛在柔软光滑的会阴上摩擦。他俯下身贴着通天晓的胸腹，感受着令人满意的热度。恶劣的话语间带着笑意：“是不是有点刺人啊，长官？”  
通天晓喘息着别过头，疼痛过后是让人心痒的空虚。他无法控制地抬起胯，往强壮的男人身上靠过去。  
六面兽的眼神暗了暗。他抬手掐住男人精壮的腰，用胸膛抵住他的膝盖，把警官先生折起一个诱人的弧度。常年锻炼的男人的腰腹绷紧，连带着臀肌一起，将施暴者紧紧包裹。六面兽发出舒爽的叹息，他加快了抽插的速度，在身下人修长的脖颈上啃咬，逼迫他毫无保留地发出呻吟。

“我救下了你。”他突然说。  
“……什么？”通天晓睁着泛红的迷茫双眼，半晌才反应过来，那是一句陈述。  
六面兽猛地一顶，仿佛想要掩饰什么，炽热的性器狠戾地整根没入，在湿润筋挛着的甬道里大肆挞伐，把眼前坚硬又柔韧的男人顶到双目失神，那两片看起来刻薄实际上却无比柔软的嘴唇印着不知是谁的齿印，此刻微微张着，无力再吐出话语。  
六面兽喘着气俯在他耳边，声音低哑得像情人间的温柔絮语，却不知道是说给谁听：“你要把你的心给我。”  
至少在今晚。  
他再次加大了力度，肉体碰撞和淫靡的水声填满了宽敞的房间。在层层快感中，他们都无暇思考更多。

杀手的动作很轻，但通天晓还是在男人翻身下床的时候醒了。只不过，前一夜的疯狂让他浑身上下叫嚣着酸痛，通天晓昏昏沉沉，没有睁眼。  
轻缓的脚步声响起，又逐渐靠近，他敏锐地感受到身侧床垫的微微凹陷。  
六面兽撑在床边弯腰看他，睡梦中的男人仍皱着眉。印着咬痕的半个肩膀露在外面，六面兽给他拉了拉被子。  
但杀手仍没有离去，他平稳的呼吸带动气流，微微搅动了通天晓脸旁空气的凝滞。通天晓开始感到些许的不安。但突然，他的脸颊沾染上温热的触感。他忍不住绷起身体。  
六面兽用指腹轻轻抚平了通天晓眉眼间的皱褶。他的眼神在清晨的朦胧光线里晦暗不明。  
然后他离开了，这次没有回头。

END


End file.
